


Meeting

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: When they first met





	Meeting

"Your name is Estel, am I correct?" A sudden voice asked from the distance.

Aragorn whipped his head back in defense, scared of who- or what- was calling his name. "Who goes there?" He called out, clenching his jaw tightly at the remark.

"Calm yourself. I am Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm and son of Thranduil, the king." A blonde elf smirked as he leaned out of the dark shadows. "Now tell me, Estel, what is a handsome man like yourself doing out here alone?" He continued.

"My name is Aragorn, but my elven name is Estel. And Legolas, his daughter has been making advances towards me all night that I do not find pleasing." Aragorn explained.

"May I ask why you don't find said advances pleasing?" Legolas asked, leaping into the seat next to Aragorn.

"Because, I find myself attracted to blonde princes instead." Aragorn murmured, turning towards Legolas.

Legolas bit down on his lip, before gently resting a fragile hand on top Aragorn's calloused one.


End file.
